


Let me see you

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Red Hood and the Outlaws
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're going to use lights, okay?" Roy's hand trailed past Jason's cheek, and stroked his neck, calming. "Green for go. Red for stop. Amber to pause, or slow down. Understand?"<br/>(Roy/Jason drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see you

"We're going to use lights, okay?" Roy's hand trailed past Jason's cheek, and stroked his neck, calming. "Green for go. Red for stop. Amber to pause, or slow down. Understand?"

Jay nodded, holding his breath unconsciously as his lover's hand fell past his neck and brushed the skin of his chest and torso in feather light touches, teasing the skin through the thin fabric of his t-shirt.

Roy gave a tut, hands still wandering. "Answer me properly, Jason. I want to hear your voice."

"I understand, Ro- ahh!" A sharp tweak to his nipple had Jay bucking forward and Roy frowning.

"I know you can do better than that. Now, try again."

"I understand, _sir_."

"Good boy." Roy stepped back, dropping all contact. He looked him up and down as if to inspect him, and the curl of his lip as he nodded sent shivers down Jason's spine. "Take off your clothes."

Eager to get started, Jason started to pull his shirt off with one movement, but was stopped. "No," Roy's voice sounded, calm and smooth, like a different person. "Slower. I want to see you."

Clumsily, Jason finished removing his shirt, and shucked his pants slowly down his legs, relishing the sound of Roy's breath getting heavier. A nod sent his boxers off too, and then he stood, exposed and vulnerable before his fully-dressed boyfriend, his cock already hardening. He went for Roy's shirt, but was stopped again.

"The bed, now. Lie down on your back, legs apart. Take your time getting comfortable."

Roy hadn't touched him since switching into this calm-headed dom, and it was already driving Jay slowly insane. He levered himself down onto his hands, giving Roy the best view of his open legs and rapidly rising cock, flushing a deep red. When he was settled, arms by his sides, he closed his eyes. "Green."

Jason waited for the weight of Roy's body on the bed, but nothing came. "Keep your eyes closed," he heard Roy say, who clearly hadn't moved. "I want you to touch yourself, but don't come. I'll be back soon." Jay paused, his hand wavering above his shaft.

"Ro- _Sir_ -"

"Go on, Jason. Let me see you. Slowly, now." His tone was smooth and calm, but with a definite authority that had Jason reaching for his cock and stroking himself softly, up and down the full length and circling at the wet tip with his thumb. His other hand traces the sensitive skin around his balls. Heat pooled in his stomach but he kept his touches light, even as his breath came in short pants and he longed for the friction of a rougher hand. Quiet footsteps alerted him to Roy's leaving the room, and he sped up a fraction. He thought of Roy, the man's breath on his neck, his hands exploring his body like it was something precious. Unthinkingly, he sped up more, gripped tighter and rocked into his hand, feeling himself getting closer to that edge, the pleasure fizzing up inside of him, making him forget how to breathe, thrusting up from the mattress-

"Stop touching yourself." The order came from the doorway. "I told you to take things slow. Close your legs." He could feel Roy advancing, and his toes curled in anticipation. He was only a few good strokes more from breaking. The weight shifted and he felt Roy straddle him, deliciously close, but not close enough to provide any friction for his aching cock. Roy chuckled, and trailed his hand down Jason's chest. His eyes stayed closed, but a moan escaped, and when he blindly tried to touch Roy his hands were pinned to his sides.

"I didn't say you could touch."

"I'm sorry, sir. _Please_ , sir-"

"Be _quiet_. You're such a hothead, Jason. Reckless. You don't listen to anyone, do you? Answer me."

"No, sir. I'm sorry."

One of Roy's hands petted his hair absent mindedly and Jason wanted to scream from the pressure of the tight heat in his body, coiled up and ready to spring. Roy sat up, and his hands wandered to the soft skin of Jay's inner thighs. He bit back a whimper.

"You're going to listen to me tonight, Jason. I'll let you come, in time. We've barely started yet."

He heard the faint tap of something plastic, and before he could register the feeling of Roy's hands travelling up to his cock, the unmistakable weight of a cock ring closed in around him. It was as if his brain had melted. He could only register one thing; Roy was going to keep him here on the edge, begging for release until he'd finished doing whatever he liked to Jason's body- God _damn_ , why had they never done this before? He tried to regulate his breathing.

"Light?"

"Green."

"Good. Open your eyes." He was greeted by Roy, still straddling him, now completely naked. He nodded at Jay almost impassively, but his eyes and slight smile said _you're okay, you're safe, I'm going to look after you._ "I'm still not sure what to do with you. Should I let you blow me? Or maybe I should just fuck you through the mattress?" He chuckled at Jason's expression. "Or both. How about both. What do you want, hmm?"

Jason's mouth was dry, still panting with need. He sucked on his tongue desperately. "I want to taste you, sir."

Roy let out a deep, happy sigh, and shuffled forward. Jay propped himself up on his elbows.

"That's the right answer. Can you handle wearing that ring while you get me nice and ready to fuck you?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good."

"You're always good, Jay. My good boy. Now, I want that perfect mouth around my cock."

Roy's cock fell heavy on his lips, and Jason _felt_ the heady scent of him, powerful and gorgeous. He moaned, letting his mouth fall open and Roy entered him, grinning as the tight wet heat encircled the sensitive tip of his shaft and sucked decisively up.

"Good boy," he murmured, eyes growing dark with lust. Roy's fingertips carded through Jason's hair as he fucked his mouth, feeling himself grow and harden with that beautiful tongue on his cock. "Don’t you get tired, now. I’ve got _plans_ for you tonight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted porn before, but hey, I wrote this at 3am, it's better than all my other attempts, and my girlfriend persuaded me to post it. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
